


New Rules

by lovelyelladear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, New Rules, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Character - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyelladear/pseuds/lovelyelladear
Summary: Rosie and Bucky have been playing the game of an off and on again relationship for a while now. Rosie's created some rules for herself to make sure she stays far away from the charm that is James Buchanan Barnes. But when he comes calling her again, will she be able to listen to her New Rules?(James/OC non-canon au that's inspired by the song New Rules by Dua Lipa. I do not own the lyrics of the song used in this work or the character Bucky Barnes.)





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting something on AO3 let alone a canon/oc fic. So go ahead and give it a read and leave me some comments if you like it and wanna read more!

_1\. Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling because he’s drunk and alone_

It was a game they played with one another. Cat and mouse. One constantly chasing after the other. Rosie had lost track of how many time they had broken up, gotten drunk, and then gotten back together. It was routine at this point. It had been since high school. It was usually him who came crawling back And Rosie was weak for his sweet words and gentle smile. Tonight was no different. Two days ago another fight had happened and two days ago Rosie called it off once again. But not, it was 2 am and she was being woken up to the sound of her cell phone ringing softly on her nightstand next to her. With a glance at the alarm clock, she knew who it was. She lifted the phone to check the caller ID and with no surprise, BUCKY was lit up across her screen with a selfie of the two of them on a roller coaster from two summers ago. She sighed as she looked at the picture. They looked so happy in that picture. She could remember the day they had spent at the amusement park perfectly. They had gotten off the ride and started a fight almost instantly over something stupid. They broke up once again that night. Two days later it was back to sunshine and rainbows.

That’s why she created her three rules. It was three rules that would make sure he didn’t manage to squeeze his way back into her life this time. They were three, simple rules to counteract the ways he always managed to get her to take him back. The first one? Don’t pick up that phone. If she answered, she would be convinced to invite him over and talk about it. That would break rule 2 of not letting him into her apartment. Every time he came over after their break up he would show up with presents and sweet words that made her melt. And made her break rule 3: don’t end up in his bed.

Rosie could hear the words of her friends echoing in the back of her mind, insisting she didn’t press that green answer button, as she watched the call end. A sigh of relief left her. He would go to voicemail and that would satisfy him for the night. She set the phone back down onto the smooth wood of her bedside table and laid back down. Her eyes fluttered closed but the peace didn’t last long. The ringtone of her cell was going off once again. With another sigh, Rosie slid herself up into a sitting position in her bed and reached for the device. Her thumb hovered over the reject button.

C’mon Rosie. Push the button. It’s not that hard. She scolded herself for even hesitating this long because it truly shouldn’t have been that hard.  
Except it was. Her thumb came down on the green button instead and she pressed the cold screen of the phone against her ear. Her soft British accent broke the silence of her bedroom, “Buck? It’s 2 in the morning, what do you want?”

“Rosie! Rose, baby. Thank god you answered,” Bucky slurred through the phone. Rosie could practically smell the alcohol on his breath through the phone. “I was jus’ sittin’ here thinkin’ about how much I fucking love you.”

Her chest tightened at those words. They said the L word plenty when they were together and each time Rosie was dumb enough to believe that they meant it. “Bucky we broke up. It’s over. Now go to bed.”

“No no no! Rosie baby that’s why I’m calling. I miss you. I miss you so fuckin’ much. I was an idiot. But I’m gonna do better. Gonna be a better man for you.”

Rosie stayed quiet. It felt like minutes when in reality it was just a few seconds. She had two options right now. She knew when she should do. But her heart spoke before her brain could stop the words from leaving her mouth. “I miss you too. Come over for breakfast tomorrow. We can talk it out.”


End file.
